


Christmas Angst

by gramanderbae



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Percival, Alpha!queenie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, im so bad in making title, she's a total alpha okay ahhahahha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gramanderbae/pseuds/gramanderbae
Summary: “Murderer.” Theseus said voice dripping with venom, stepping aside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the title.......... ;;

“I AM A WORKING MAN! You should know that my time is not only for you!”

 

Second after those words were out from his mouth, The alpha regret it so much. His omega looks like a kicked puppy, he looks away from Percival and muttered a soft ‘sorry’ before turns away, and walk away from the older guy. Percival can hear a rustle from their shared bedroom and a soft ‘I’ll be at Goldstein’s’ before a sound of a closed door can be heard.

 

Percival looks around too look at the clock.

 

_12:56AM._

 

Today is Christmas, and he know that he already promise his sweet omega that he’ll be home on Christmas Eve to spend the night with him, but what? He was stuck again in his office trying to solve a case, and when Newt asked him where he was with upset voice and did he forgot about his promise, he kind off snapped.

 

 

“What have you done, Percival.” He muttered.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Percival wake up feeling there’s something wrong, from the loud banging on the door, and his heart feels like it wants to mourn to his head feels like it was hit by a brick, his head hurt, and he never really got head ache. He take a long breathe before putting his shirt on and walk towards the front door.

 

“PERCIVAL YOU BASTARD, OPEN THE DOOR NOW!”

 

 

‘Queenie Goldstein?’

 

He know that Newt was staying at the Goldstein’s, because everytime they have a fight or everytime Newt is upset, he’ll go to the sisters for comfort, they’re his Pack anyway, but what is the alpha doing here?.

Queenie might not look like an Alpha Female because she’s easy going and sweet on daily basis, but if you pissed her off or did something wrong to her pack members you’ll be dead meat.

But wasn’t she already immune to Percival and Newt’s couple fight? What the hell is happening? Percival Opens the door and about to ask what she needs, but a punch, a really hard punch hit his face first, sending him falling to the floor.

 

“WHAT THE HELL MS. GOL—”

 

His words was cut off when he saw her face, she looks like a mess, she looks like she was crying, her eyes red and puffy, and her scent is like she is……… mourning?

 

 

“Quee—”

 

 

Again, Percival words were cut off when the alpha female suddenly showers him with kicks.

 

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHY THE HELL NEWT IS WANDERING ON THE STREET ALONE AT NIGHT? WITH PHSYCO ALPHA WIZARD ON LOOSE?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! HE’S GONE AND THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

 

 

Percival freeze. What did she said?

 

 

“What did you say?” Percival asked, still curled up on the floor, processing what was Queenie said.

 

 

The alpha female takes a step back and glares at him, Percival slowly standing up, looking at the girl with confused eyes.

 

 

“You… I was wrong to let you court him, Mr. Graves. I was wrong, when I let Newt fall in love with you.” She said, upset.

“Queenie, what is happening?” Percival asked again, but Queenie decided that she don’t want to open her mouth, and just stare at the man who’s taller than her, the look in her eyes looks like she was betrayed by Percival.

“What is happening?” she repeated his words. “I don’t think that was the right question, Mr. Graves” she said again and Percival starts to panic, something is wrong.

“if you really want to know what happened.” She said.

 

 

The next thing he know is that she grab his neck and apparate to a hospital, to a room where everyone in the Goldstein pack crying and there’s even Theseus, Newt’s beta brother, crying,.

Theseus is holding someone’s hand while sitting by the bed, crying his eyes out. Percival gulps and looks around,. There’s Jacob, Queenie’s beta mate, glaring at him with red eyes and somehow scary face. He looks to the other side, there’s Tina, Queenie’s beta sister who’s putting her expressionless face, but her eyes screamed agony and despair. Then his eyes fall on Credence, the pack’s pup and soon to be Alpha, he was just sitting there, eyes empty like he lost something really important for him.

 

Percival stares at credence a bit longer, and his tears falls. He the meaning behind the empty eyes, he know so well. Because he had it once.

 

 

When his Mother died.

 

It clicked.

 

“no… no… no way.” He said shaking his head. 

“no way? What no way Mr. Graves?” Percival freezes.

 

Jacob’s voice sounded different from his happy go lucky that he always sounded like. But before he can say or do anything Theseus stands up, and turns to him.

 

“Murderer.” Theseus said voice dripping with venom, stepping aside.

 

 

and there he can clearly see who’s on the bed, lifeless.

 

 

It’s his mate.

It’s his Newt.

His Artemis.

Lying on the bed.

 _Lifeless_.

 

 

 

 

Percival jolted awake, looking around. He was in his room, and there’s Newt’s blue coat on the sofa.

Newt is home.

It was just a dream.

 

 

Percival let out a sigh before getting off the bed and walk out the room, walking towards the kitchen to find newt making tea for both of them. And without thinking he walk towards the lean figure, hugging him from behind.

 

 

“Perce?” Newt said, trying to turn around but Percival hold him on his spot.

“you were… dead” Percival said, voice shaking.

 

 

Newt blinks in confusion, what was his alpha talking about, he was at the Goldstein’s, eating pie because everytime he eats Queenie’s food he feels better, come home to find that his mate was already asleep so he went to bed too, and wake up a bit early to make breakfast.

 

“I’m not? I’m here, Perce.” Newt said, caressing his alpha’s hand.

“In my dream you were dead, you were killed by Grindelwald, everyone blames me because I was a bad alpha, I cant’ protect you, I am useless. I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he said.

 

 

 _Oh._ Newt sighs.

 

 

“Hey” Newts untangled himself from the alpha’s hug and slowly guide him to a chair.

“Hey look at me” Newt said again when Percival is seated.

 

Percival looks at Newt, thinking what did he do to deserve someone like the omega in front of him. The perfect omega everyone wants.

 

“it was a nightmare, okay? I’m here…” Newt said, pecking the alpha on the lips. Percival sighs, and nods, returning the peck. Right, Newt is here with him, and he will try to be better alpha for him.

 

“Now, since you really make me upset last night. No Coffee for you, drink your tea.” Newt said, passing him the glass of tea. But instead rolling his eyes like usual, Percival drinks it in one go, and glad that he woke up this morning. Even tea is still not his style.


End file.
